


Cocoa and Chill

by sourdough_pup



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluffy, Getting Together, M/M, but he got better, reference to the oculus and len dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourdough_pup/pseuds/sourdough_pup
Summary: Barry would probably be more concerned about his mysterious admirer if it hadn't coincided perfectly with Leonard Snart's miraculous return from the dead.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 8
Kudos: 202





	Cocoa and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness. This is the first thing I've written and posted in years (not to mention my first ColdFlash fic)! Grad school did a real number on me and I'm so happy to be writing again. This was actually started as part of ColdFlash Week, for Day 5 Sugar Daddy. I didn't get really far during the week itself, and then it went off in a different direction anyway.

Free coffees at Jitters, ever day for a week.

An expensive new sweater at his desk just as the weather changed.

Fancy chocolates hidden in his snack stash at Star Labs.

Piles of his favorite takeout, still hot on the counter when he walked into his apartment.

Barry might have been more concerned about his secret admirer if it hadn't coincided perfectly with Leonard Snart's miraculous return from the dead. He would never admit it to his team, or at least Joe, but his heart had been lighter ever since Captain Cold made his reappearance robbing Central Bank three months ago. And he was more than a little flattered by the attention Len was paying him in his personal life.

As nice as the gifts were, though, they weren't the reason he was standing outside Len's apartment. His real one, not one of his many safe houses. Barry had finally taken a leaf out of Len's book and done some research. Barry settled the ridiculously oversized bouquet of flowers he'd bought and knocked on the door.

He waited impatiently--superspeed had its downside at time, he was even less patient than he had been before. He shifted back and forth as he listened for the sound of movement, though he suspected he wouldn't hear Len until he opened the door.

Just when he was about to knock again, the door opened. "Well if it isn't Barry Allen. What brings the Scarlet Speedster to my humble about?" Len asked, leaning against the door frame.

Barry died a little inside. He was used to Len's Captain Cold get-up. He'd seen him prepared for battle with the Legends and dressed for a quieter heist. But Len in a sweater and lounge pants was not something he was ready for. He looked soft and relaxed and all Barry wanted to do was snuggle up with him. He scrambled for the few words he'd managed to prepare and drew a complete blank. "Uh," he looked down, realized he was still holding the flowers and thrust them forward. "These are for you."

Len smirked at Barry as he accepted the flowers. "I take it you enjoyed my gifts then."

Barry blushed and fidgeted with now empty hands. "Yeah. I--they were nice. It was nice."

Len's face softened into a small smile. "Come in," he said as he opened the door the rest of the way.

Barry followed him into the kitchen where he filled a pot with water for the flowers. "No vases," he told Barry with a shrug when he saw him looking.

The apartment was nice, very modern with lots of clean lines, but somehow still cozy. It wasn't what Barry expected, but seemed to fit Len well. "Cocoa?" Len asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh. Uh, sure," Barry agreed, still feeling a little of balance. He had never been good at talking about his feelings and his complicated history with Len was not making it easier.

He settled at the breakfast bar to watch Len make the cocoa. He wasn't surprised to see him using milk, real chocolate, and plenty of mini-marshmallows.

"So," Barry broke the quiet after Len sat down on the barstool next to him and handed him a mug.

"So." Len parroted back. "You didn't really answer my question earlier." Barry took a sip of cocoa, hoping to buy a moment to organize his thoughts. He made a pleased noise at the rich taste and soothing warmth. He was pretty sure whatever he said wouldn't scare Len away, given that he'd admitted to starting this whole situation by leaving Barry gifts, but there was still a small, niggling bit of doubt that it was just another game to the older man. He had never given any sign that he liked Barry as more than a friend and occasional ally before, after all. Still, he hadn't come this far only to give up now.

"I like you." Barry blurted out. He immediately blushed red. He'd been hoping to be at least a little smooth, but now that he'd started, he couldn't seem to stop. "You're ridiculous and over the top, but I love facing off with you and fighting together is even better. Your stupid puns make me laugh and it hurt so much when you died. And when you died, you were a hero, but I kept wondering, was it my fault? But now you're back and your gifts were so thoughtful. You can be so sweet when you want to be, and you have your own sense of honor, and you're so fucking handsome--" Barry finally got control and took another drink of cocoa.

At the beginning of his ramblings, Len had looked stunned, but he began to smile he listened to Barry's confession. "I like you, too, Barry." His voice was amused but not mocking.

"Oh, good." Barry had no idea what to say now.

Len's expression softened. "I like you, Barry." He repeated. "You brought color back into my life. And I missed you, working with the Legends. You're right, you were the reason I joined, but my death wasn't your fault. I wanted to see if I really could be more. And I could, but it wasn't the same. So after the Oculus, I came home and found you."

By the ends of Len's admission, Barry's cheeks hurt he was smiling so widely. "Go on a date with me?" He blurted out.

"I'd like that," Len agreed.

"Awesome. So, um, I should--"

"Stay, Scarlet." Len interrupted. "I'll put on a movie and we can _chill._"

Barry laughed at the pun. He followed Len to the living room with his cocoa and only smiled more when Len put on Ocean's 11. And if they ended up cuddling on the couch, movie forgotten? Well, Barry could say with certainty that Len's sweater was just as soft as it looked.


End file.
